U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,541 (Pitt et al.) teaches the reaction of CCl.sub.4 + CH.sub.4, at a temperature of 400.degree. C to 650.degree. C, for a residence time of 0.1 seconds to 20 seconds.
Said process produces low yields of useful chlorinated alkanes and alkenes, and produces large amounts of undesirable tars, i.e., hexachloroethane and other high boiling materials, which can clog the reactor and are difficult to separate from the desired product.